Xavier Levon
Appearance * He wears a white and green suit, having a all black bird mask, covered by a hood. Peronsailty - * Xavier is smart lad, who loves to mess with chemicals like he knows them all by heart, but sometimes they can mess him and his team up. Moveset - Backstory - * During Xavier Post-Adult ages, he main goal was to be a Chemist for a British Lab, He had his Master Degree of Chemical Science plus a well fit job for him. He was improving of his chemist job, learning new mixtures, planting out new ways to shut down dieases, and even improve agiculture in The Untied States And United Kingdom. He was one of the popular Chemist around the globe. * During his 3 year working With Gen-Synes, he was pulled into a new test onto a Virus that can shut down human organs slowly, Xavier didn't like how it sounded, but he was interested Walking down the hall, seeing glass chambers with people, but something was off about them... They're veins were popping out, they were groaning of pain. Xavier asked a question to one of the men next to him, "What is happening to them over there...?". They kept walking towards a metal chamber door, "This is your stop, little buddy...", They grabbed him and pushed him into the chamber, locking him inside. * Xavier was in panic when he noticed tear gas was flying into the room from the vents. He was screaming his lungs off but nothing was working. He was drifting off to sleep. When the door popped open, having men in Military outfits, and dragged him to a Chair. The man asked him "Are you the Lead chemist?", He nodded his head yes. He was punched in his face, trying not to yell. * After more questions, more punches, he was kicked out the building, so called fired from his job. He was sent to a job as a Janitor for a chruch across the street, He was left with nothing to have, No house, No Money, not even a car to use. Xavier is left with use his chemist brain on to somethign else he had in mind. Upgrades - * Increase amount of Zombies. * Decrease Cooldowns. * Increase Size Of Toxic Gas. Battle - * The players would be entering a Chruch-like area, seeing Xavier mixing potions. Heres The dialog: Xavier: This will make sure these zombies would live long- Xavier: !!! How did you even enter into this place? Xavier: Zombies going to have to wait, i can't let my research fall into the wrong hands! Battle Moveset - After Batte Dialog: Xavier: Kuagh... You are living for sure... Xavier: You fought like someone I know.... __ Completed, Starting New Act (He Gvies 15,000 Gold and 50,000 EXP) Trivia - * His Toxic hell moves is based of a boss in A Hat In Time * This is a Submission to RB * First oc for me to be a plauge doctor. * thanks to Falltz for making the picture. Category:Submission Category:Rufu Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Users Of Narukami